Act 14.2: Unexpected Reunion
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Unexpected Reunion Description "........" Dialogue Ronan: I hope you're right... Ryan: Yeah, there are too many of them. Mari: Shall we cut the power to the station? Arme: Is that possible? Mari: There are a lot of devices. Mari: I'm sure there is a place where it controls all the power. Mari: Once we cut the power there, all the lights should be off. Lass: Yes... once the lights are gone, it should be easy to escape. Amy:' How do you know where the power room is?' Mari: We just have to trace the active power line to its source. Elesis: Alright, that seems to be our best bet. Elesis: Let's find the power room. ---- Carbon: What should we do when we get home? Tarragon: .... Carbon: Belile's troops are scattered... Tarragon: ...... Carbon: I was so close... to becoming the ruler of the Demon World. Tarragon: ........ Carbon: Is that you thought. Carbon: We can always start over. Carbon: I, Carbon will serve you Lord Tarragon until the end. Tarragon: .......... Kyle: Ah! You... Carbon: Y-You were the ones from Kricktria... Tarragon: ............ Elesis: You know them? Arme: Mm... just some random demons we saw in the past. Carbon: Random demons?! You dare... Carbon: I thought it was getting loud, it must have been you lot. Carbon: Lord Tarragon, our luck has not run out. Carbon: If we capture them, we can gain the trust of our superiors. Tarragon: .............. Kyle: Hmph, you lost to Cindy and I. Powerless Kyle Description "My great skills are showcased so it will never get old." Dialogue Kyle: Alright, I'll show you the power of Sword Saint Kyle. Carbon: We won't be so easy this time. Kyle: Augh... Cindy: Kyle! Carbon: Huh? This kid became so weak. Carbon: No, I must have become stronger. Carbon: My power is finally awakening! Tarragon: .... Carbon: Y-You honorless...! Carbon: How dare you step in during a 1 on 1 duel... Lass: I never heard anything of the sort... Carbon: Lord Tarragon, we must retreat, they outnumber us. Tarragon: ...... Carbon: Huhu.. Next time we meet, you best be careful. Carbon: Hahahahaha! ---- Arme: Kyle, are you alright? Kyle: ...... Arme: Maybe when the power of Nephilim was exhausted... Kyle: Heh, this is nothing. Kyle: But I think I was feeling a bit under the weather. Kyle: I must be careful. Cindy: Kyle... Lass: He's trying. Elesis: As a warrior, losing your strength and power must be devastating. Ronan: But he doesn't want to make us worry. Jin: I'm sure he's struggling. Jin: We have to meet this Doctor. Video Trivia *The korean version of Amy's affected line (bolded above) is as follows: "근데 동력실이 어디에 있는지어떻게알아요?" References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story